Harry Potter y El Tótem de la Desesperanza
by Baku Nightmare
Summary: Tras el regreso de Voldemort Harry comienza a tener visiones ¿Qué le depara el siguiente curso?.. Esta es mi versión del 6º libro.. Espero que os guste.. Dejen Reviews muchos Reviews!..
1. El recuerdo de los caídos

La misma historia de simepre. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro y por puro ocio mío. Aquí presento mi versión de lo que sería el sexto libro si yo fuese Rowling.. Bueno los dejo para que lean!

* * *

-Capitulo uno-

**El recuerdo de los caídos**

Hacía años que no había un verano tan frío en toda Inglaterra, los meteorólogos estaban desconcertados ante aquella anomalía del clima, los periódicos estaban llenos de notas científicas acerca del calentamiento global y sus consecuencias.

Harry Potter un chico delgado, con el pelo negro y anteojos, tras los cuales brillaban sus ojos verdes, se la había pasado recostado sobre su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, aguardando solamente recibir noticias de sus amigos o su ejemplar diario de "El profeta", un diario del mundo mágico al que Harry en secreto pertenecía. Cada noche el recuerdo de la partida de su padrino Sirius lo atormentaba, mezclándose con la profecía y los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la muerte de sus padres, casi 15 años atrás, en el primer enfrentamiento que tuviera con Lord Voldemort, evento que le brindaría su fama y que marcaría su destino.

Se escucho el aletear de una lechuza y luego algunos golpes del pico de esta contra los cristales de la ventana, Harry exhaló un suspiro y se incorporo lentamente, se acerco caminando con sorna hacia la ventana mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo en busca de una moneda para pagarle a la lechuza, hecho esto Harry comenzó a hojear el periódico y una creciente expresión de angustia se apodero de su rostro, tragó saliva con dificultad y continuo leyendo una noticia que rezaba:

AUMENTA EL PODER DEL INNOMBRABLE

_El Ministerio de magia ha sido burlado nuevamente por el Innombrable, en esta ocasión su selecto grupo de seguidores consiguió escapar de Azkaban, en un violento motín que se vio facilitado por el hecho de que muchos de los guardias eran espías infiltrados por el innombrable._

_Cornelius Fudge, ministro de la magia, nos ha dado su explicación brindándonos una breve declaración:_

_Los recientes hechos ocurridos son lamentables y en el Ministerio estamos trabajando activamente para que no se perpetren otros hechos como este, no obstante en esta ocasión Lord..., bueno, ustedes saben de quien hablo, ha logrado violar nuestra estrecha vigilancia, mas confiamos en que no volverá a ocurrir."_

Harry tuvo la sensación de que en algún lugar muy lejano Lord Voldemort soltaba una cruel carcajada y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estomago. Tras un largo letargo se percató de que en el exterior llovía, en su fuero interno pensó que aquella lluvia era el llanto del cielo por los caídos en el motín, hojeó un poco más el periódico y lo lanzó molesto a un rincón, el corazón le latía con furia y en su mente ardía el deseo de salir y hacer algo, no soportaba la sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba, buscó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir desesperadamente una carta dirigida a Remus Lupin preguntándole cuando podría al menos salir de Privet Drive y si era posible ir a "La Madriguera", hogar de Ron y la familia Weasley; cuando terminó de escribir dobló la carta y la guardó en un sobre, tras sellar este se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig su lechuza, cuando se disponía a abrir la puertecilla de esta se detuvo en seco recapacitando sobre lo que hacía¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto, si enviaba una lechuza le estaría dejando clarísimo a Voldemort el sitio de su escondite y además delataría a Remus y los demás¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?. Consternado Harry dió media vuelta y con la carta aún entre sus manos se sentó en el borde de su cama, dejó la carta a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-...Maldición...-murmuró con frustración, mordiéndose los labios con rabia-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada¿Por qué?...-sintió que de algún modo el nudo en su estomago se aflojaba un poco, pero la sensación de impotencia persistía, dió un suspiro.- Supongo que tendré que resignarme..a...-cerró los ojos de pronto sintiendo un horrible dolor en su cicatriz, estos dolores se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes desde el regreso de Voldemort, pero este era particularmente poderoso, sentía como si su cicatriz lo quemara, tras una larga agonía se desmayó y comenzó a soñar (o a ver) una horrible escena: Voldemort rodeado de sus secuaces, reía a carcajadas mientras de sus labios goteaba sangre, a sus pies yacían varios cuerpos ensangrentados, los delgados labios de Voldemort rojos por la sangre que los bañaba murmuraron algunas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a comprender y de pronto en un destello verde Voldemort y sus seguidores desaparecieron dejando a los cuerpos tirados ahí, entre ellos algo comenzó a moverse, una mano llena de cortes y bañada en sangre se asomo de entre los cuerpos, a esta la siguió otra mano y tras un esfuerzo de ambas manos por apartar a un pesado cadáver se asomó la cabeza, también ensangrentada, de una chica que a duras penas logró arrastrarse fuera del montón de cadáveres y se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de apartar un poco de la sangre que lo cubría, tras un gran esfuerzo la chica logró llegar a una de las murallas y se incorporó a medias apoyándose en ella, una vez erguida observó el macabro espectáculo que había a sus espaldas y exhalando un suspiro se desmayó. Harry se incorporó de golpe bañado en sudor y sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a ver a la chica tendida en el piso y bañada en sangre, cientos de preguntas inundaron de pronto su mente¿Quién era esa chica¿Qué había ocurrido¿Había sido solo un sueño ó era real? Harry desesperado buscó respuestas a todas esas preguntas, mas no las halló, de pronto la horrible voz de su tía Petunia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Baja a comer ahora!-gritó su tía con su exasperante voz chillona, Harry se limpió el rostro y se guardó sus preguntas para después, se levantó con sorna y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación tratando de controlar su rostro para no reflejar su angustia.

-¡Apresúrate¡Si no bajas rápido no comerás hoy!-apremió su tía desde abajo, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso, de hecho no le interesaba comer, esa noche no tenía hambre, pero si no bajaba sus tíos sospecharían y lo asediarían con preguntas que no deseaba responder, así que caminó lentamente y para cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina sus tíos ya habían comenzado a comer; junto a tío Vernon estaba el periódico doblado, Harry por costumbre le hechó una mirada y sus ojos tropezaron con su mayor temor: Ya van cinco personas desaparecidas en lo que va de esta semana, la policía no consigue explicar estas desapariciones y no hay indicios de el lugar donde se encuentran los cuerpos... Harry ahogó un grito al leer aquello, todos sus temores se confirmaban, Voldemort comenzaba a hacer su regreso evidente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo tía Petunia al ver la expresión de Harry.

-Ehh...Na-nada...-murmuró Harry entrecortadamente.

-¿Nos estás ocultando algo?..Porque ya sabes que..-dijo tío Vernon acercando su grueso y rojo rostro al de Harry.

-No, nada...-dijo Harry con fastidio fijando su mirada en su plato de comida, un escuálido estofado de res, las sobras de la comida como siempre, Dudley por su parte comía como un cerdo, con los años el chico había aumentado aún más su masa corporal volviéndose una verdadera mole, corpulencia de la que además había sacado partido entrando en un club de boxeo, convirtiéndose en campeón rápidamente.

-¡Mamá, Quiero más comida!..-chilló Dudley de un modo muy semejante al de un cerdo.

Harry jugaba con su comida en silencio, mirando al plato sin verlo realmente, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la chica tendida en el piso, necesitaba avisarle a Remus, o al menos a Ojoloco Moody, tenía que avisarles o...O aquella chica moriría sin remedio, al igual que todos aquellos que estaban con ella. No, no podía permitir aquello tenía que salvarla, alguien tenía que salvarla, y el era el único que sabía que ella estaba ahí, así que tenía que ayudarla, tenía que, pero...¿Cómo? De pronto la idea llegó clara a la mente de Harry¡Usaría los polvos _flu_¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? De pronto recordó que las redes de chimeneas podían ser vigiladas y que utilizar los polvos _flu_ era exponerse de sobre manera, pero... Pero eso no importaba debía ayudar a la chica, debía hacerlo, no importaba que riesgos corriera, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a Voldemort de todas formas. En el momento de tomar aquella decisión el nudo que tenía Harry en su estomago se disperso por completo y sintió una completa paz envolverlo, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, más pálido aún por la falta de exposición a la luz. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia notaron con horror la sonrisa del chico y tragando saliva tío Vernon preguntó con furia:  
-¿A qué se debe esa repentina sonrisa¿Qué estas tramando?-al decir esto pequeños trozos de estofado salieron despedidos de la boca de tío Vernon, quedando algunos suspendidos en su bigote y otros sobre su camisa.

-Nada.-dijo Harry decidido, mientras aun se preguntaba en su interior cómo no se le había ocurrido antes lo de los polvos _flu_ y aún más importante, si aún tendría en su baúl.

-¡Más te vale¡Porque si llego a descubrirte en algo indebido ya veras!-dijo tío Vernon y pareció crecer amenazadoramente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme?.-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Oh ya verás!-dijo tío Vernon poniéndose de pie dispuesto a golpear a Harry, este instintivamente sacó su varita del pantalón y la apuntó contra el cuello de su tío, este retrocedió dando un chillido mudo, mientras Dudley se abrazaba a tía Petunia que estaba pálida de ira.

-Basta-dijo tía Petunia con voz gélida-Baja esa cosa ahora y sube a tu cuarto-Harry se quedó mirándola sorprendido, luego bajó su varita dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras a su espalda escuchaba las múltiples maldiciones de tío Vernon.

Una vez en su cuarto Harry comenzó a sacar las cosas de su baúl buscando desesperadamente polvos _flu_ y con alegría descubrió que aún le quedaban suficientes, los dejó a un lado con mucho cuidado y luego se dedicó a empacar todas sus cosas, estaba decidido esa noche partiría, una vez que terminó se recostó en su cama esperando con ansias el momento en que los Dursley fueran a dormir, estos se tardaron mucho en hacerlo, pues comenzaron a ver un programa de televisión, pero cuando este se terminó, se fueron a dormir, Harry esperó, controlando su ansiedad, a que no se escuchara ningún ruido en la casa y con sigilo abrió su puerta, esperó un momento observando alerta a su alrededor, al ver que nada ocurría tomó la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl, y con mucho cuidado los sacó de su habitación, luego cerró la puerta de esta y se dispuso a bajar, decidió que sería mejor bajar a Hedwig primero y luego a su baúl y así lo hizo, se tardó bastante en esto, pues hacía todo movimiento muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, finalmente estuvo en la cocina frente a la chimenea, junto a su baúl y Hedwig, respiró profundamente tratando de no tragar hollín, se concentró y arrojando los polvos _flu_ al piso gritó con fuerza:  
-¡Numero doce de Grimmauld Place!

* * *

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado...No se muy bien cómo quedó..Diganme que les pareció.. Dejen Reviews muchos reviews! .. Nos vemos! Adiós!

Atte. Baku


	2. El regreso a Grimmauld place

-Capitulo dos-

**El Regreso a Grimmauld Place**

Harry sentía que giraba a una gran velocidad...El era bramido ensordecedor, mantenía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo mientras sostenía su baúl y a Hedwig, a modo de no chocar con nada, ya que si bien no había usado tantas veces los polvos _flu_, al menos ya tenía cierta experiencia, mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando ansioso el momento en que la cosa cesara, de pronto sintió que todo se detenía y dió un suspiro, tragando un montón de ceniza que lo hizo toser, Hedwig molesto daba unos terribles chillidos que rápidamente hicieron que todos los ocupantes de la casa acudieran a la cocina para ver que ocurría, Harry con dificultad abrió sus ojos y se alegro de permanecer de pie, comprobó que su baúl estuviera a su lado y que Hedwig estuviera bien, la lechuza por su parte continuaba chillando frenéticamente.

-¿Harry?..¡Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lupin mirándolo sorprendido con sus ojos miel muy abiertos, Harry tosió un poco antes de responder.  
-..Tenía que venir...Una chica... Atacaron su casa... Esta sola... Hay que ayudarla...-dijo Harry entrecortadamente tratando de explicarse, Lupin lo escuchó con atención y luego lo ayudó a salir de la chimenea, mientras tiraba el baúl de Harry fuera de esta.

-..Ya me lo explicaras..-murmuró Lupin-. Pero ahora hay que borrar tu rastro mágico antes de que Voldemort, lo note-dijo, mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo, luego se puso a murmurar algo mientras movía su varita y esta soltaba unas chipas plateadas-. Bien ya está, ahora Harry tienes mucho que explicar.

Harry le contó a Lupin sobre su sueño y le describió el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, cuando terminó su relato Lupin lo observaba acariciándose la barbilla con aire meditabundo.

-Veo, entiendo que te preocupes si viste algo así, pero Harry¿Cómo sabes que no fue solo un sueño?-preguntó al cabo de un rato Lupin con cierto temor en sus ojos.  
-Sé que no es un sueño, lo sé, estoy seguro de que ocurrió...-dijo Harry molesto, ya que no podía entender que Lupin no le creyera.

-Te entiendo Harry y te creo, pero necesito alguna prueba, no podemos arriesgar a nuestros Aurores en vano, fuera de que no puedo convocarlos con tu sueño como única evidencia...-dijo Lupin aun más nervioso tratando de calmar a Harry.

-Mi cicatriz...Mi cicatriz ardía, era como si me quemara, me desmaye, siempre que mi cicatriz arde es por que Voldemort esta atacando o demostrando su poder...Yo..Yo puedo sentirlo..-dijo Harry mirando a Lupin a los ojos, de pronto Harry sintió un horrible dolor en su cicatriz, como si esta lo quemara, el dolor era muy fuerte, casi tanto como el que había sentido la noche en que vió a la chica en su sueño, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, sus ojos se nublaron y de pronto perdió el conocimiento cayendo en el piso de la cocina y golpeándose con este.  
-¡Harry! ..-gritó Lupin agachándose para ver que le ocurría al chico, una gran angustia se reflejaba en su rostro, comprobó que Harry respirara, y saco su varita-. Wingardium Leviosa..-murmuró y Harry comenzó a levitar, de este modo lo llevo a una gran habitación en la que había antigua cama con dosel, cubierta por un fino cubrecama de terciopelo rojo con bordados de oro, apartó el cubrecama y algunas mantas con la mano libre que tenía y tendió a Harry en la cama, después le saco sus zapatillas y lo cubrió con las mantas, luego se sentó a esperar a que el chico despertara.

Harry sentía a su cicatriz quemándole la frente, el dolor era muy intenso agravado aún más por el dolor del golpe que se había dado contra el suelo de la cocina, los primeros cinco minutos Harry había permanecido rodeado de una desesperante oscuridad sintiendo el horrible dolor de sus cicatriz, acabado este tiempo comenzó a soñar... Vió a Voldemort torturando a uno de sus servidores con la maldición _"crucitatus"_, aquel hombre se convulsionaba retorciéndose de un modo horrible, mas se rehusaba a gritar, eso parecía enfurecer y encantar a Voldemort a la vez, el que sonreía cruelmente mientras veía al hombre retorcerse, Harry ponía todo su esfuerzo en ver el rostro de aquel hombre, pues había notado que no traía mascara, cuando en una horrible contorsión aquel hombre alzó su rostro violentamente, lanzando sus negros cabellos hacia atrás, en ese momento Harry vió el rostro de Severus Snape desfigurado por el dolor.

-¡Snape?-gritó Harry alzándose de golpe mientras olvidaba todo su anterior dolor, Lupin dió un salto al escuchar el grito del chico y se acercó preocupado a él para ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Harry¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Lupin mientras observaba confundido al chico el cual no cabía en si de asombro.

-Voldemort tiene a Snape..-murmuro Harry bastante consternado, la imagen de Snape retorciéndose aun no salía de su mente, y para sorpresa del chico, no lo estaba disfrutando. Lupin lo miró incrédulo.

-Que..Que Voldemort tiene a...¡Quién?-preguntó Lupin temiendo haber escuchado mal a Harry.

-Voldemort tiene a Snape.-repitió Harry algo más calmado, la imagen de Snape aún no se borraba de su mente, pero el dolor disminuía, probablemente Voldemort se había cansado de jugar con Snape o algo lo acaba de interrumpir..Al menos por el momento Snape viviría.

-¿De...De qué hablas Harry?-preguntó Lupin como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

-Acabo de ver a Voldemort torturando a Snape con la maldición _"crucitatus".-_dijo Harry tragando saliva.

- ¿D-Dónde estaba?-preguntó Lupin mirando con seriedad a Harry, el chico alzo la vista, sus ojos verdes parecían velados por una gruesa niebla y dijo con una voz que parecía venir desde otro mundo.

-_En la Mansión Riddle_.-tras decir esto Harry se desmayó.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, por fín lo terminé!.. Espero que les haya gustado. Diganme que les ha parecido hasta ahora... Dejen Reviews! Nos vemos! Adiós. 

Atte. Baku


	3. El castigo del traidor

-Capítulo tres-

**El castigo del traidor**

-¡Traidor!.¡Escoria¡Deberías estar muerto¡Vas a pagar tu traición!-Gritaban a coro las furiosas voces de un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, con mascaras blancas que formaban un circulo al rededor de un hombre, que tirado en el piso, hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por ponerse de pie, mientras lo azotaban en su sangrante espalda. Ese hombre era Severus Snape.  
-¡Alto!.- Ordenó una gélida voz, que se asemejaba más al silbido de una serpiente que a la voz de un hombre, tras lo cual todo ruido cesó.  
Todos los hombres giraron sus rostros hacia el origen de aquella horripilante voz. Y uno entre ellos se atrevió a adelantarse un paso.  
-Pero señor, el traidor merece ser castigado.  
-¡Ya sé que el merece un castigo!-Dijo la voz con un horripilante silbido.- Pero este traidor ha caído demasiado bajo. Por eso, no quiero darle un castigo común. Sería demasiado simple, al igual que matarlo. Él debe sufrir mi furia hasta desear morir con todas fuerzas, cosa que también le negaré. Voy torturarlo una y otra vez, por toda la eternidad. Voy a convertirlo en mi juguete.-Lord Voldemort pronunció con maligna satisfacción estas palabras, luego se puso de pie y ordenó a dos hombres arrastrar a Snape hacia una fría y oscura mazmorra.  
Los hombres arrojaron es derruido cuerpo de Snape en la mazmorra, y se retiraron cerrando con violencia la puerta. Snape tardó un tiempo en recobrarse, y una vez que lo hizo se recostó contra una fría pared manchándola al instante con sangre, pero sintiendo cierto alivio ante el contacto frío de la pared contra sus heridas. Fijó su mente en la muralla contraria tratando de ignorar el dolor, y su mente se llenó de múltiples pensamientos. ¿Por qué Voldemort no lo había matado como a los demás¿Qué oscuras perversiones y torturas ejecutaría en él?. La situación era inesperada, él siempre había suponido que si lo descubrían lo matarían tarde o temprano, mas ahora Voldemort le acababa de refutar su teoría.  
Pasaron las horas, el cansancio casi doblegaba al espíritu de Snape, cuando sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, tras lo cual, escuchó como todos sus temores confirmaban, unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo.  
La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, dejando ver al dueño, de aquellas horribles pisadas. Un hombre de piel muy pálida, casi verdosa, con ojos rasgados semejantes a los de una serpiente, se acercó con una horripilante sonrisa en sus labios muy rojos. Snape, sintió como su pecho se apretaba poco a poco, y tragó saliva, procurando no demostrar su nerviosismo, cosa que a duras penas logró. Aquel ser de piel pálida se acerco, con un andar pausado, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Snape. Éste alzó la vista clavando una fría mirada en el rostro de aquel mounstro, que alguna vez, había sido humano.  
-¿Aún te atreves a desafiarme Severus?...¿No te estarás pasando de la raya?. Considerando tu actual posición, no estás precisamente, como para ponerte rebelde...-Dijo Voldemort con tono burlón, y ensanchando aún más su grotesca sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos, semejantes a los de una serpiente.  
-Si me rebelo o no, es mi decisión y yo asumiré las consecuencias...-Dijo Snape con voz firme, reemplazando el temor por la ira, en su mente transformó a Voldemort en el origen de todos los problemas de su vida.  
-Ah, Severus, eso es lo que siempre me agradó de ti, tú firmeza, tú decisión, tú arrogancia...¡Ah, pero que fascinante ser eres...-Pronunció Voldemort con una mezcla entre crueldad y deseo, una mirada perversa destelló en sus ojos.  
-Oh, que gran consuelo...El amo de las sombras admira mi arrogancia, supongo que ahora puedo sentirme muy feliz ¿No?-Dijo Snape con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Voldemort en vez de enfurecerse, ensanchó aún más su horrible sonrisa.  
-Deberías, deberías hacerlo Severus. Muchos matarían o han matado por tener ese honor.-Dijo Voldemort simulando estar serio.  
-Si, lo sé. En un principio yo pensaba igual que ellos.-Dijo Snape, con odio hacía si mismo.  
-Oh si..Pero qué te hizo cambiar Severus?...¿Por qué diablos cambiaste de opinión aún sabiendo tu destino?...-Preguntó Voldemort intentando conservar el tono serio.  
-Tuve muy buenos motivos...-Dijo Snape desafiante, un brillo rojo cruzó sus ojos oscuros.  
-¿Si¿Cómo cuáles?-Preguntó Voldemort con cierto interés, le parecía imposible que alguien se resistiera a su poder, aún conociéndolo.  
Snape guardó silencio, el diálogo se ponía peligroso, el conocía muy bien las técnicas de persuasión de Lord Voldemort, y tenía muy claro que si lo habían dejado con vida, no era precisamente por caridad.  
-Siempre fuiste muy listo, incluso lograste que no te descubriera Severus, eso es un gran merito..-Dijo Voldemort, mientras su tono se tornaba más y más frío.-Por lo mismo te elegí, tu eres especial, no como la otra escoria, lástima que cometieras un error tan grande, como revelarte a mi...  
-...Mi mayor error fue unirme a ti...-Dijo Snape tratando de controlar su rabia.  
-¡_Crucio_!-Grito cruelmente Voldemort mientras una grotesca mueca se formaba en su horrible rostro. Snape comenzó a convulsionarse y retorcerse, mientras su espalda sangraba cada vez más, pero los labios de Snape continuaban sellados sin pronunciar palabra o emitir sonido alguno.-Vaya, vaya Snape, me impresiona tu resistencia. Pero no estaré en paz hasta que des al menos un alarido.-Dijo Voldemort con creciente crueldad.  
-...E-Entonces estaremos así por mucho tiempo...-Dijo Snape a duras penas.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, por fín lo terminé!.. Espero que les haya gustado. Diganme que le ha parecido hasta ahora! Dejenme Reviews! Nos vemos! Adiós.

Atte. Baku


	4. Las redes de Aracne

-Capitulo cuatro-

**Las redes de Aracne**

****

Lupin quien se había quedado paralizado, al escuchar aquella voz, tras media hora de permanecer inmóvil, pensando en que hacer en aquella situación, reaccionó al hecho de que Harry estaba inconsciente y que al parecer acababa de comunicarse con Voldemort. Tras pensarlo mucho, Lupin se decidió a llamar a Ojoloco Moody, suponiendo que el sabría que hacer. Casi temblando se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo comunicarse con Ojoloco, ya que, debido al regreso de Voldemort y los últimos acontecimientos, las comunicaciones se habían visto muy limitadas.  
Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, y mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, extendió su mano en busca de sus anteojos. Tras ponérselos, se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos, no sin cierta dificultad, pues se sentía muy mareado; finalmente dió con ellos y se los puso. Harry se preguntó en donde se encontraría Lupin, y comenzó a buscarlo, primero se dirigió al vestíbulo, caminando con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno, y observó, con cierta decepción, que Lupin no se encontraba ahí. Luego de deambular por la casa, decidió ir a la cocina, donde se encontró con Lupin que no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro, con rostro meditabundo.  
Harry lo observó caminar durante un rato, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado por el incesante paseo de Remus.  
- R-Remus...-Pronunció con cierto inexplicable temor.  
-¡Ah!...¡Harry!. Lo siento no había notado tu presencia.-Dijo Remus excusándose.  
-No hay problema.-Dijo Harry, al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amigo.

-No deberías haberte levantado, ve a recostarte Harry, puedes desmayarte de nuevo.-Dijo Remus suavemente acercándose a Harry.  
-No no gracias... Ya me siento bien...-Dijo Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero en ese preciso instante, sintió como un fuerte mareo lo dominaba y trastrabilló.  
-¡Harry!-Exclamó Remus afirmándolo de un brazo.-No estás nada bien, vamos, tienes que recostarte.

Lupin llevó a Harry hacia la habitación en que se encontraba la gran cama e hizo que Harry se recostara en ella.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Remus con dulzura.

-Ehh... Si... Creo..-Dijo Harry dudoso, tras esto Remus se levantó y fue a la cocina, a los cinco minutos regreso con una bandeja con pastel de calabaza, galletas y las cosas necesarias para preparar el té.  
-Lo siento Harry, pero no tengo mucho más que ofrecerte.-Dijo Remus depositando la bandeja en la cama frente a Harry.  
-Gracias, realmente tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Harry sonriendo, luego tomó una galleta y comenzó a comérsela disfrutando su delicado y dulce sabor. Remus preparó el té, y juntos comenzaron a beberlo.  
Tras comer un rato y charlar de cosas superfluas, una expresión de angustia se apoderó del semblante de Harry.  
-Remus...-Dijo seriamente el chico-¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a la chica y a Snape?-Preguntó.

-Hablaremos con los demás, ya tengo pruebas suficientes para demostrar que lo que dices es cierto.-Dijo Remus con calma.-Además ya pensé en como comunicarnos con ellos.

Harry miró a Remus con sorpresa, se preguntaba cómo podrían comunicarse con los demás si Voldemort tenía todos los medios de comunicación intervenidos. Remus pareció adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, así que dijo:

-Usaremos las redes de Aracne... Es uno de los pocos medios de comunicación que tenemos y que Voldemort no conoce.

-¿Redes de Aracne?..¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Harry interesado.

-Es un modo de comunicación bastante antiguo, los Aurores lo usan desde siglos atrás. Consiste en hablar a través de una telaraña.-Explicó Lupin seriamente.  
- ¿A través de una telaraña?-Preguntó Harry bastante incrédulo, en el mundo mágico habían cosas muy extrañas, como había ido descubriendo en sus cuatro años en Hogwarts, pero esto era extraño incluso para el mundo de los magos.

-Así es, tu hablas en una de las telarañas de la red, hacia otra que tu elijas, de este modo el que esté frente a la otra telaraña te escuchará.-Dijo Lupin.

-Ah, como un teléfono.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Teléfono¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Lupin con interés.  
-N-Nada... Un invento de los muggles..-dijo Harry recordando de pronto que era poco probable que Lupin supiese qué era un teléfono.  
-Oh, bueno, algún día me explicarás qué es.-Dijo Lupin con cierta desilusión.- Bueno, ahora debemos comunicarnos con los otros.-Se puso de pie.-Ven Harry, debemos subir al segundo piso.  
-Claro.-Dijo Harry levantándose lentamente para no marearse.-Vamos.

Remus y Harry caminaron en silencio hacia el segundo piso, tras subir las escaleras Remus condujo a Harry hacia una habitación cerrada, que tenía una puerta de color rojo vino. Lupin abrió la puerta y le indicó a Harry que entrara tras el. La habitación estaba llena de polvo, lo que hizo toser un poco a Harry.  
-Lumus-Murmuró Remus alzando su varita y de esta emanó una suave luz.

Del techo colgaban múltiples telarañas y al fondo de la habitación había un armatoste de metal negro, con dos grandes arcos opuestos en su centro, entre ellos había una enorme telaraña. Ambos caminaron hacia el fondo de la habitación y se detuvieron enfrente del extraño armatoste.

-Así lucen las redes de Aracne, ahora llamaremos a Tonks, ella es más compresiva y nos ayudará a llamar los demás.-Dijo Remus.

-Bien, pero ¿Cómo se usa esto?-Dijo Harry indicando el armatoste.

-Ahora lo verás-Dijo Remus, luego toco con la punta de su varita el centro de la telaraña y murmuró-"Deo Aracne orare"-Desde el centro de la telaraña se extendieron varios hilos de luz, de color mercurio.-Tonks...Tonks ¿Estás ahí?-Dijo Remus hablando hacia el centro de la tela, tras unos minutos se escuchó la voz de Tonks, que respondía somnolienta:

-Si..Si, aquí estoy..¿Qué ocurre¿Ha ocurrido un nuevo ataque?-Dijo Tonks cada vez más despierta.  
-Me temo que han sido dos.-Dijo Remus lúgubremente.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, Lo hice!.. Espero que les haya gustado.Dejenme Reviews! Diganme que le ha parecido hasta ahora! Nos vemos! Adiós.

Atte. Baku


	5. Agata y su sangre

-Capitulo cinco-

**Agata y su sangre**

En un rincón de una oscura habitación, en la cual el aroma dulzón de la sangre lo abracaba todo, fue el preciso lugar en el que una chica de piel muy pálida, de ojos verdes y ondulado cabello castaño, despertó bañada en sangre con multiples heridas en su cuerpo. Al ver el caos reinante a su alrrededor, la chica no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar, frente a ella yacían muertos sus padres, sus hermanos, sus abuelos y sus tíos, todos aquellos seres a los que amaba habían sido arrebatados de su vida de un golpe, por un ser inhumano que ni siquiera merecía morir. El odio comenzó a crecer en violentas oleadas en el interior de la chica, que poco a poco fue dejando de llorar. Tras muchos esfuerzos logró ponerse de pie y, sollozando aún, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tras arduos esfuerzos logró alcanzar la puerta y salir de la habitación, trató de no mirar hacia atrás al cerrar la puerta y caminó en silencio por un oscuro pasillo, hacia la que antes había sido la habitación de sus padres, entró en esta y comenzó a buscar en una libreta de direcciones, tenía que encontrar a algún pariente vivo con el cual vivir, o al menos un lugar en donde quedarse. Mientras buscaba a momentos pasaba por su mente la idea de pedir ayuda directametne, pero luego comprendía que mientras el señor oscuro pensase que ella estaba muerta, no corría ningún peligro, por lo que decidió esperar y buscar un lugar donde quedarse... Pero antes había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer: Entenrrar a su familia. No podía dejar que se quedasen ahí tirados descomponiendose. Tragó saliva y salió de la habitación de sus padres, caminó otra vez por el pasillo, pero esta vez iba con rumbo al cobertizo de su pequeño jardín.

Tras haber buscado un rato dió con varias palas, a las que encantó para que cavasen solas, ya que en su estado no podría hacerlo, luego trajo levitando a cada uno de sus parientes y los fue dejando dentro del pozo que las palas ensanchaban cada vez más. Cuando hubo terminado de colocar los cuerpos de su familia, reencantó las palas para que los cubriesen con la tierra que habían sacado, mientras tanto se dedicó a hechizar varias piedras en las cuales puso los nombres de cada uno de sus familiares, con el día de su muerte, además de un pequeño epitafio. Una vez que colocó las piedras en sus lugares guardó las palas en el cobertizo y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres, de esta sacó la libreta de direcciones, un par de álbumes de fotos, todo el dinero que encontró, las llaves de la casa y las identificaciones de su familia. Repitió el mismo proceso en las habitaciones de sus hermanos, sacando de cada una lo más importante, hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación, en la cual se dispuso a empacar todas sus cosas. Seleccionó la ropa que le sería más útil en su largo camino a la casa de su pariente más cercano, una tía que vivía en Escocia, y la guardó en una gran mochila, no obstante, aunque fuesen pocas cosas las que llevaba la mochila resultaba demasiado llamativa por su gran tamaño. Tras pensar un rato, sacó uno de sus libros de encantamientos y comenzó a buscar en el.

-..Capere.. Clavis..Comiti...Clausus!.. ¡Clausus Inanis¡Este es!..-La chica sonrió y leyó la función del hechizo..- Permite generar un espacio infinito dentro de un objeto muy pequeño...Perfecto es lo que necesito..- La chica se puso de pie y sacó todo lo que tenía dentro de su bolso, y luego de asegurarse de que no había nada en su interior, movió su varita dibujando el signo infinito en el aire, mientras murmuraba "Clausus Inanis Generatio".

Una vez que hubo acabado comenzó a empacar todo lo que necesitaba en su bolso, no obstante, por más cosas que metía este parecía permanecer vacío, mas al mirar en su interior todas las cosas empacadas eran visibles. Ya habiendo guardado todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo sus libros de hechizos y otras cosas, la chica tomó su bolso, el cual apesar de todo lo que llevaba no pesaba nada, y caminó por última vez en el que fuese su hogar, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, una vez que hubo salido se aseguró de cerrar bien y poner todas las llaves, no permitiría que alguien osase profanar aún más su casa y el lecho de su familia, por lo que puso una serie de encantamientos "antiapariciones", mientras con cierto sarcasmo pensaba en cuantas de las reglas había violado.. Una vez que terminó su labor se dispuso a irse, y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, solo eso, y luego la chica dió media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás, mientras caminaba no cesaba de repetirse: "Recuerda Agata, debes llegar a Escocia, y nadie debe verte.." Mientras caminaba en busca de su última esperanza, rogando en silencio porque su tía estuviese bien..

* * *

Y aquí les tengo el quinto capítulo! Con un desafío al lector adivinen quién es la tía de Agata.. Pronto sacaré el sexto! Dejen Reviews muchos reviews! Nos vmeos! Adiós! 

Atte. Baku


End file.
